


His One Weakness

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Protective Eliot Spencer, Team as Family, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt, 'Leverage, Eliot Spencer, vulnerability' by anonymous.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer & Team Leverage
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401
Kudos: 5





	His One Weakness

"This is why I used to work alone," Eliot muttered to himself, wincing at the sounds coming through his earbud, knowing he was probably too late. "You hurt them, Moreau, I swear to God..."

"You disappoint me, Spencer, going ahead and getting yourself a family to live for, but now, we'll see if you're willing to _die_ for them too."


End file.
